gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mobiltelefon
[[Datei:Handy-Icon, SA.png|miniatur|Das Mobiltelefon im San Andreas-HUD]] Das Mobiltelefon (umgangssprachlich auch Handy; engl. Cell Phone) dient in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V und in Grand Theft Auto Online als unverzichtbares Kommunikationsmittel. In Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories wird der jeweilige Protagonist mit Hilfe eines Pagers über beispielsweise neue Missionen oder Waffen informiert. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars besitzt der Protagonist einen PDA. Beschaffung und Funktion Grand Theft Auto 1 * In Grand Theft Auto 1 taucht das Mobiltelefon als Hinweissymbol für einen Auftraggeber auf. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erhält man das Mobiltelefon, sobald man Leo Teal in der Mission Dunkle Gassen getötet hat. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Telefon der Marke Squid. Das Mobiltelefon basiert auf einem Motorola DynaTAC aus 1983. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Der Protagonist Carl Johnson hat das Mobiltelefon schon bei sich, als er zurück nach Los Santos kommt, und wird regelmäßig darauf angerufen. Praktisch jeder ''San-Andreas''-Charakter besitzt ein Mobiltelefon. Man wird auch angerufen, wenn man neue Missionen braucht, aber man kann es nicht selbst verwenden. Das Mobiltelefon basiert auf einem aus 1989. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Toni Cipriani erbeutet in der Anfangsmission Snuff-Movie ein Mobiltelefon, indem er einen Sindacco-Gangster tötet und benutzt es von da an häufig. Das Mobiltelefon basiert auf einem aus 1996. Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City * In Grand Theft Auto IV läuft das Mobiltelefon erstmals zur Hochform auf: Hier ist es ein Hightech-Gerät mit Kalender-, Organizer-, und Fotoapparat-Funktion (Fotos können (nur in bestimmten Missionen) auf den zentralen Polizeicomputer hochgeladen werden). Natürlich kann man auch damit telefonieren aber keine Kurzmitteilungen versenden. Zu denjenigen, die man anrufen kann, gehören die Polizei, der Rettungsdienst, die Feuerwehr und ein Dienst namens ZiT, der einem per SMS Interpreten und Songnamen des aktuell im Radio gespielten Liedes schickt. Natürlich kann man selbst Telefonnummern wählen. * Auf den aufsammelbaren Mobiltelefonen ist das Logo von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas abgebildet. * Dankenswerterweise besitzen die Mobiltelefone die Funktion „Schlafmodus“, welche man über den Menüpunkt „Optionen“ aktivieren kann. So hat man dann seine Ruhe vor all den Freundinnen und Freunden, die ständig bowlen gehen möchten, zum Essen ausgeführt werden oder saufen wollen. * Sein erstes Mobiltelefon bekommt Niko Bellic in der Anfangsmission It’s your Call von seinem Cousin Roman. Roman verspricht ihm für später ein „Premium-Qualitätshandy“. Aber auch das gebrauchte Modell hat eine Vielzahl von Funktionen aufzuweisen. Playboy X gibt Niko in der Mission Photo Shoot ein neues Mobiltelefon. In The Lost and Damned hat man ein Premium-Mobiltelefon mit neuem Design von Anfang an, in The Ballad of Gay Tony besitzt Luis ein Smartphone. * Aktiviert wird das Mobiltelefon bei der Xbox 360 und der PlayStation 3 durch Drücken von Steuerkreuz 25px, auf dem PC durch die Pfeiltaste oben. Es erscheint dann am rechten unteren Bildschirmrand. Drückt man Steuerkreuz 25px/Pfeiltaste unten, verschwindet es wieder. * Man kann außerdem auf einer Internetseite neue Designs und Klingeltöne auf das Mobiltelefon laden, unter anderem von Sprunk, eCola und Burger Shot. * Cheats können in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony ebenfalls über das Mobiltelefon eingegeben werden. * Nikos Mobiltelefon basieren auf einem Sony Ericsson W302 aus 2008. Siehe auch: SMS (IV) Grand Theft Auto V * Ein Großteil der Funktionen des Handys wurden aus Grand Theft Auto IV übernommen, es gibt jedoch auch einige Änderungen: ** Jedes Handy hat nun einen und verfügt über einen Web-Browser. ** Zusätzlich ist es nun möglich, mittels der Schnellspeicherfunktion (mittels „Cloud“) überall zu speichern. ** Im Prolog besitzt Michael ein älteres Modell, das jenem aus GTA IV relativ ähnlich sieht. Dies ist auch logisch, da die Einleitung im Jahre 2004 stattfindet, wo man Smartphones in ihrer heutigen Form praktisch noch nicht kannte. Es dient nur zur Zündung eines Sprengsatzes und taucht nur in dieser einen Mission auf. ** Fotos werden gespeichert. ** Jeder Hauptcharakter verfügt über ein eigenes, spezielles Handy. Es wurde für die PlayStation-3- und Xbox-360-Version komplett überarbeitet, inklusive vieler App-Symbole. „Einstellungen“ → „Theme“ stellt in diesen beiden Versionen auch die Farbe der Hülle (und zugleich der Menüs) um. Diese Handys besitzen die drei Protagonisten: *** Michaels Handy ist ein iFruit und basiert auf dem . *** Franklins Handy ist ein BitterSweet und basiert auf dem , die Form weist jedoch Ähnlichkeiten zum auf. *** Trevors Handy der Marke Facade basiert auf dem , es sieht dem sehr ähnlich. Einstellungsmöglichkeiten *'Hintergrundbild' (entfällt für Trevor):' Liberty City Swingers (zwei Motive), Los Santos Benders, Los Santos Corkers, Los Santos Dust Devils, Los Santos Jardineros, Los Santos Panic, Los Santos Shrimps, Los Santos Squeezers, Pißwasser, Poppy Mitchell, Republican Space Rangers, Sprunk, The Feud *'Profil: Normalprofil/Schlafprofil *'Klingelton:' Klingelton 1 (ruhig), Klingelton 2 (Pop-Musik), Klingelston 3 (Glocken), stumm *'Theme:' blau, grün, lila, orange, pink, rot *'Vibration:' an/aus Grand Theft Auto Online *Der Online-Protagonist ist auch im Besitz eines iFruit Phone, das auf einem Apple iPhone basiert. Mobiltelefonhersteller *Badger (T-Mobile) *BitterSweet (BlackBerry) *Fruit (Apple) *Panoramic (Panasonic) *Whiz (Sprint Nextel und Verizon) *Facade (vermutlich Nokia bzw. Microsoft) *Drone (Motorola) Trivia San Andreas *Klingelt das Handy, während ein Gebiet von einer feindlichen Gang angegriffen wird, wird der Kampf abgebrochen, sofern CJ noch ausreichend weit entfernt vom Schauplatz des Kampfes ist und noch keine Gegner-Modelle geladen wurden. *In San Andreas gibt es einen Trick, wie Protagonist sein Mobiltelefon jederzeit in der Hand tragen kann. Hierfür muss man einen Anruf annehmen und dann ein Jetpack cheaten. Anschließend fliegt man umher, bis das Gespräch vorbei ist. Nun kann man landen, und Carl sollte sein Handy immernoch in der rechten Hand halten. GTA V * Ist die Handy-Kamera angewählt und man hält für einige Zeit inne, visiert der Sucher automatisch (attraktive) Frauen an, sobald diese in Sichtweite sind. *Wenn ein Protagonist nach einem schweren Sturz benommen auf dem Boden liegt, zücken manchmal einzelne Passanten ihre Mobilgeräte und machen ein Foto vom verletzten Hauptcharakter. *Das Handy nutzen Passanten auch, um die Polizei zu rufen. Entweder, wenn der Protagonist etwas verbrochen hat, oder wenn sie sich provoziert fühlen. Dies kann man erreichen, indem man mehrmals hintereinander das Handy aufruft. Dabei beschimpfen Michael, Franklin und Trevor umstehende Passanten, denen die harschen Worte irgendwann genug werden. *Wer beim Fahren mit dem Handy telefoniert, kann nicht gleichzeitig seine Scheinwerfer einstellen oder die Handbremse verwenden, da der Fahrer schließlich nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hat. *Ursprünglich hatte das Handy in GTA V mehr Funktionen, so war es etwa als GPS gedacht, man konnte darauf Spiele spielen und Dinge, wie etwa das Hintergrundbild – ähnlich wie in GTA IV –, ändern. *Wenn man in GTA V einen Sportwagen fährt und beispielsweise an einer Ampel anhält, werden Passanten Fotos vom Wagen machen. *Die Online-Protagonisten ziehen ihr Handy nicht, während es von ihnen verwendet wird. Bildergalerie Handy 1.jpg|GTA 1 Handy gta vc.jpg|Vice City Handy gta sa.jpg|San Andreas Handy gta lcs.png|Liberty City Stories Handy gta iv.jpg|GTA IV Handy tlad.png|The Lost and Damned Handy tbogt.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony mobilephone.png|Vice City Stories Siehe auch * Handy-Gespräche in San Andreas * Pager * PDA * Telefonnummern Kategorie:Ausrüstung Kategorie:Mobilgeräte Kategorie:Telekommunikation